


The Last Couple on Earth

by Little_Spirit199



Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Apocalypse, Battle Couple, Brotp, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mostly Canon Compliant, Muffins, Side Ships, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Spirit199/pseuds/Little_Spirit199
Summary: Basically the entire series of Last Kids on Earth, except Jack and Quint are a couple. Because... Ugh, they're my OPT, they're so cute together! Hope you guys enjoy!(It's only rated teen because there's minor swearing, but that's about the only thing)
Relationships: Quint Baker/Jack Sullivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	The Last Couple on Earth

Quint Baker and Jack Sullivan: AKA Very possibly the last couple on earth. At least Jack had to hope so. He flipped open his book of feats. Mad Hatter, Monster Rider. They were all fun feats to do at the time: but there was still the most important one left. Damsel in Distress, which meant rescuing Quint Baker, his best friend and amazing boyfriend. Which is why he went through hell to get this one part to fix his walkie talkie.

"Hey Quint it's me." He paused and waited for an answer. Nothing came. "Oh, you're probably just ... doing an experiment. Or on the toilet. Or both. Love you,"

"I'm totally not worried that you aren't answering. Just, get back to me as soon as possible. I love you." He flopped backwards onto his bed and watched the walkie talkie. He glared at it, but of course that didn't make Quint respond. Until it did.

"Corporeal Tiger Pants to Captain Danger! Jack, you're alive!" Jack jumped up, his heart surging with hope.  
" Oh my gosh, you're safe! I'm so glad to hear your voice!"  
"I'm coming over. Stay right where you are." He jumped up and started sliding down the tree house's rope ladder, but Quint interrupted him.  
"Jack, I have a car. I'm coming to you. Let me just pack up some experiments."  
"Oh..." He knew Quint was right. "Yeah, that's probably better." He laughed nervously. "See you in a minute."  
"Yes, I'll be right there."

* * *

Jack watched anxiously as he waited for Quint. He paced across the balcony, and knew it had been way too long. He couldn't help but think that something bad had happened. Had Quint gotten zombified on the way over? Was he eaten by a monster? Where, where was he? Jack swiveled his head when the sound of tires screeching on the road rang through the air. Was it? Yes! Quint parked his over sized apocalypse jeep in the backyard and jumped out from the driver's side. "JACK!" He called.

"Quint! I can't believe you're alive!" Quint secured his arms around Jack's neck and kissed him on the cheek, and then on the jaw.  
"I'm so glad to see you!" Jack kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Quint's lower back. They pulled apart and pressed their foreheads together instead. "What are we going to do next?"  
Quint shrugged, although he knew exactly what they should do next. He had a list of all his needed materials planned at least three weeks in advance. "We could visit Lumber Party. I happen to need some construction materials for a project I'll be working on. Want to come with me? I'll let you drive." Jack grinned, excited to have him back.  
"Hell yeah! You don't have to convince me. Let's get going!"

* * *

Jack found out one thing that day... that he is surprisingly good at driving, especially for someone who'd never done it before. It was actually really easy, even when you had to swerve away from zombies every few streets. Quint sat in the passenger seat and called directions to the Lumber Party. They passed some great shaggy mass in the road, and Jack turned to see what it was.  
"Was that a monster? Or a survivor?" Quint asked, his voice shaking a little.  
Jack swiveled around and peered through the back window."Both." He said ominously. None other than Dirk Savage had stepped out from the side of the road.  
"We need to get out of here!" Quint was practically shaking.  
"Quint, he's a survivor. We can get him to work with us!"  
"Ugghh!" Quint knew how much Jack craved human interaction, but wasn't he enough? "Fine. But I'll stay right here where I am." He shimmied in his seat a little to show his point. Jack broke into a spitting grin and cracked the door open.  
"Thanks, Muffin. I'll be back in a minute." He gently shut the door. Quint had almost forgotten that nickname. "Muffin". He whispered it out loud to himself. It had been six weeks since Jack had called him Muffin, and he hadn't realized how much he loved the nickname, even if it made no sense. He had to admit, he about melted at the thought.

Jack was taking too long. Quint pressed his face against the window and gasped. He knew this wasn't a good idea! Dirk was charging towards Jack. Quint was about to lean out the window and call to him, but he withdrew when Dirk grabbed a small dragon by the head and swung it into a window. The dragon smashed through the glass and flew off, fuming. Quint relaxed. Maybe he was wrong about Dirk. He hopped out of the car to come meet them, and Jack seemed to be trying to convince Dirk to come live with them. "Aw, you can still be a loner." He turned and smiled at Quint. "Just be a loner with us," He loosely wrapped a hand around Quint's shoulders and smiled at Dirk, who just raised an eyebrow.  
"No can do, dorks." He splashed water from a broken pipe over his face. Jack looked at him suspiciously, then Quint turned around and started walking away.  
"Ice cream sundaes and Super Smash Bros tournament for dinner?" He asked. Jack caught on quickly.  
"That sounds great! Let's go!" Jack pecked him on the cheek. Dirk walked back over to them without even a minute's hesitation. Quint celebrated the small victory, he'd known that this would work.  
"I guess I could hang around with you two for a while." He said awkwardly. "But, like, only because you'd totally die without me." Dirk inwardly cringed at those words, hating how obvious he sounded. How was it possible that the weak, skinny, nerdy gay couple was doing better during the apocalypse than he was? They happily accepted him, though.

"So anyway, where are we going?" He asked after they'd been driving for a while.  
"Lumber Party, for supplies." Quint told him.  
"Have you been looking for any other survivors?" He asked with a small glare.  
"We haven't found anyone else. Maybe we could look around town sometime though." Jack pulled to a stop an the parking lot of Lumber Party. "Ok, Muffin, what do you need?" They walked towards the doors of the utility store, after drawing the zombies toward some mega speaker thing that screamed. Dirk rolled his eyes and slumped to the grass to wait for them.

He twisted blades of grass together and tapped his hands on the dirt. He could see the whole city from up there, even the middle school. He was glad to be done with that hellhole. That was where this whole mess started in the first place. Were there even any survivors besides him and those two doofs left. There couldn't be, he'd been wandering the town for almost two months and seen nothing but ridiculous fantasy monsters and zombies.  
"Dirk?" Someone asked from behind him. It was Jack Sullivan. He and Quint were carrying armfuls of lumber and tools, that they loaded into the truck. Dirk blinked himself out of the daze and climbed back into his seat in the back of the jeep.  
"What's this 'project' you two're doin' anyway?" He asked once everyone was loaded back up.  
"Well, one, I'm going to amp up the tree house's protection using this stuff," Jack said as he turned the key, but he squealed and a stray bit of rock fell onto the windshield, causing a web of cracks to spread across it.  
"My parents will be back eventually, and I will be blaming you for the glass," Quint scolded. He wasn't sure letting Jack drive would be a good idea, but now he was positive.  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Jack sighed. "Anyway, let's get going." He kept quiet and pulled into his backyard without any more trouble.

"Jack," Quint said sternly after he had finished rummaging through the tree house.  
"Hmm?" Jack said with a mouth full of ice cream.  
"Why do you have so much perishable food? With three people, this will barely last us three days! We'll have to go get more canned and tinned stuff."  
"Oh. Where can we get some?" He put down his switch controller and turned around on the couch.  
Well, it won't be pretty, but there is one ultimate source of non-perishable food that lasts years before expiring." Everyone, even Dirk, was hanging on to his every word. "The school cafeteria."

* * *

I can't believe we're doing this!" Dirk groaned. "The whole point of the apocalypse is to get out of school!"  
"That is not true, Dirk." Quint informed him. "The point it, at least for now, to survive. Jack, why are you in the driver's seat?"  
Jack giggled and rubbed that back of his neck. "I thought I was driving," He explained, except he was really just hoping that Quint had already forgotten about the shattered windshield.  
"You thought wrong then," Quint teased. "Scoot." He climbed over the middle console and took that seat, which Jack traded for the passenger spot.

* * *

"Damn! It sure is... overgrown." The three of them wandered through the hallways, and they were overgrown, filled with creepy vines and tendrils. They seemed mostly harmless, although unsightly.  
"Does anyone see any zombies?"  
"Um, YES!" Dirk screeched and pointed frantically to a giant horde of them, rolling forward in some disturbing giant zombie ball. It chased them through the passages, but while running, Jack called to Quint,  
"Hey, this is just like-"  
"Indiana Jones!" Quint finished, they both laughed.  
"Ugh, you two spend way too much time together," Dirk scoffed. "Just run!"  
"Uh, right," Quint said. "Excellent poi-" But he couldn't finish because an arm grabbed him by the back of his shirt, pulling him away from the zombie ball and into an empty classroom, shortly followed by Jack, then Dirk. They turned to see their rescuer, and it was a girl they recognized, but couldn't put a name too.  
"Jane?" Dirk guessed, but she snarled at him like a bug crushed under her shoe.  
"It's June. What are you dumb-asses doing here?"  
"Well, we were running short on non-perishable-" Quint started, but quickly trailed off when he saw the look on June's face.  
"You lead the zombies here? It took weeks to secure this hallway." She crossed her arms and huffed.

"June was always like this." Jack told the group, after she'd went up to the roof. "In the school newspaper. Aggressive, you know? It almost made me quit."  
"Well anyone would be upset in this sort of mess," Quint sighed. "Do you want to invite her to join us? Geez, three new people in one day. Such an interesting coincidence."  
"I don't really think she'd wanna. She's seems kinda sour."  
"She went up to the roof?" Dirk asked. "I'll go see 'bout it." He stomped up the stairs to the roof of the school to talk to June, leaving Quint and Jack alone.

"So, I'm really glad you're safe, Jack," Quint sighed. He'd been trying to say it all day, but there was never the right opportunity. "I was holed up in my house, with no one but that creepy-ass zombie babysitter for company. Every single day, I thought of you. I worried you'd been-" He stopped and sucked in a breath, not wanting to say it out loud. Jack sadly smiled at him and leaned against his shoulder.  
"I know how you feel. There's so much wrong with this. I wish it would just end. "He slowly ran his fingers through Quint's curly hair, glad that he even had the option to do so. "It's so freaking messed up."  
"We'll get through this. We'll find my parents, and then you can move in with us. If anyone tries to stop us, we'll just throw our zombie fighting awesomeness in their face. Adults let you do anything if you make them feel guilty enough." Quint insisted. Jack felt his face heating up.  
"Quint, you're amazing."

 _My god, I want to kiss him so badly. It's been waaaay too long since I've kissed him._ Jack leaned forward. This was the kid who accepted him when his own parents wouldn't. And he was an excellent kisser. Jack entwined his hand in Quint's, who locked his arm around Jack's shoulders. The thought crossed Quint's mind that if he was white, he would've been blushing bright red. They'd both been starved of each other, but they didn't even realize it.  
"Good news guys!" Dirk thundered back down the stairs, June following close behind, but then they stopped. The two of them broke apart abruptly, startled by the interruption. "uhhh...." Dirk only has a sliver of thought left that wasn't filled with the mortification of walking in on people sexy kissing after weeks of separation. "Oh, yeah! June said she'd come with us! Time to head back to the tree house."  
"Right," Quint nodded without a hint of apology in his voice. Ignore it, and it didn't happen, that was his twisted logic.  
Jack caught on and said, "Dirk's right, we probably should go, night's about to fall."  
"And you guys all know what that means," Quint continued,  
"Monsters." They all said at once.

It didn't take long during the apocalypse to know that once the sun went down, all hell broke loose.


End file.
